Fangirls? BWAAH!
by JigglypuffLucario
Summary: 2 fangirls get sucked into the fma world this fic is purley randomn awesomeness! and having fun interacting with other characters!  rated T for T
1. Chapter 1

D: Fan girls BLAH! :D

"I need to have blonde moments…so I need blonde eyes" –Jigglypuff

XD

(THIS FANFIC MAKES NO SENSE FOR HUMOR'S SAKE!)

Yumi matsumato – Hurricane Alchemist – has blonde messy hair in ponytail (spikey) Wears a dark black shirt and shorts with white belt. She wears a dark ruby jacket (Waist high not long) and bright pale blue eyes. :P

Sophie Allain - Shadow Alchemist – Has long black hair with bangs and were a cat headpiece Wears a long black robe black shirt black miniskirt (not tiny) carries sword once in anime and really wants wings so she has wings. :P

BEGIN!

CHAPTER ONE! ENTER THE EVIL THAT IS FANS!

**One **dark and stormy morning Yumi arose from her bed to get ready to go to school. She slowly put on her shoes (which were epic btw) and got dressed then she had a shower and ate breakfast. She then tumbled down the stairs and into the door.

"Ouch." She sighed as she opened the door and stepped outside into the beautiful sunny morning. (NO WE DID NOT FORGET!) She walked around the corner to Sophie's house where she always went every morning whatever weather, cold or warm. Were they played Zelda for an hour before school or other awesome crap.

Sophie was sitting on the couch while Yumi walked in and sat down at the computer.

"Hey come check this out." Yumi said as she frowned at the computer.

"What is it?" Sophie curiously asked poking her head over the chair to get a better sight of things.

"The FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST sight is GLITCHING OUT!" Yumi said loudly into Sophie's ear.

"SHUT UP, and what do you mean glitching ou-" Sophie started.

Suddenly the screen turned a dangerously bright and blinding white so bright it looked black and the strangest thing happened. A suit of armor and a shrimp came through the computer.

"YOU BROKE IT! EVIL! I WAS GUNNA MAKE AN AMV YOU IDIOTS!" Sophie screeched at the two newcomers.

"HEY! IT WASN'T OUR FAU- what the hell's a computer?"

"YOUR FACE IS A COMPUTER!" Sophie yelled at who she know noticed was the Fullmetal alchemist.

"WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM!" Edward yelled waving his fist.

"You."

"Guys come on! Calm down!" Yumi yelled.

"BROTHER!" Alphonse yelled.

All of a sudden the computer turned bright white and flashed then everybody disappeared. :D


	2. Chapter 2

D: Fan girls BLAH! :D

"If I am the shadow alchemist, wouldn't I be the same as pride? Except cooler?" -Lucario

XD

(THIS FANFIC MAKES NO SENSE FOR HUMOR'S SAKE!)

Sophie slowly opened her eyes and a car came to a screeching halt and turned just in the nick of time just barely missing her, it then crashed into a nearby fruit stand, causing the fruit to fly into the air giving some people new good smelling hats.

"Opps." She giggled

-elsewhere-

Yumi woke up on the very tippy top of a big mountain as she awoke she fell off the very tippy top of the big mountain and tumbled and stumbled down the mountain, when she was halfway down she crashed through a cabin that was lodged on the side of a huge mountain, she kept tumbling until she was in central and landed right next side by side next to Sophie in the middle of the road next the nearby fruit stand. (E_o now that's a run on sentence o_e)

"That was… convenient?" Yumi asked quietly while rubbing her head.

"Yum, this watermelon is amazing!" Sophie exclaimed taking a bite out of an apple

"Where'd you get that from?" Yumi asked puzzled.

"That person's face." (Shows person walking by with apple indent in middle of face.)

"Cool." Yumi agreed.

"I don't think we are on earth anymore…" Yumi stated.

"What makes you say that?" Sophie asked.

"This doesn't look like your house anymore." Yumi stated loudly pointing a finger to the sky.

"No shit." Sophie replied sweat dropping.

"SO where's the shrimp?" Sophie curiously asked.

Edward sneezed.

"Are you catching a cold brother?"

"Better not be."

"Let's go explore!" Yumi said excitedly.

"OKAY!" Sophie said jumping up.

Sophie and Yumi left the mess and walked towards the middle of the city.


End file.
